Think before you act
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: When Seto starts behaving different then what is considered normal for his standards, he pays dearly for his impulsive mistake Put a little blackmailing brother with a camera into the picture and all hell breaks loose!


**Revised: 7 August, 2005**

_Title: Think before you act_

_Date: 9 May, 2005_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Type story: one shot song fic_

_Warnings: mayor OOC ness, suggestive themes? some swearing and cursing, laugh alert?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just used two characters of the show to create this stupid fic. The obvious rip-off from Lord of the rings does not belong to me. The lines Gollum recites in the movie are strictly his, not mine…. (sheepish grin) And oh, yes, the lyrics of the song are © ChoasMagicianGirl XD!_

_A/N:_

_Uhm, well, what can I say about this one. I was in a really good mood when I wrote it, and it's just downright insane? I had a good laugh while writing it. This fic doesn't have a point. It's just written for my own amusement and maybe yours? It is based on something that happened to me last weekend, but some twists and turns were invented by my twisted mind and put on to paper. One should sue me for writing this piece of crap, LOLZ!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was very silent in the large Kaiba mansion. It was a Sunday night, around nine 'o clock, and all the maids and other staff had gone home already.**

**Every room was empty, the lights were out, and it looked like there was nobody home. Were it not for the light coming from upstairs, and the lights in the living room that were still on, no one would have expected a living soul to still be awake. **

**Upstairs, the lights were on in Mokuba's bedroom. He was just done with his homework, and was getting ready for bed. But first he wanted to take a shower. **

**Opening his closet and taking out a pyjama to take with him to the bathroom, he went to take a shower, before he would go to sleep.**

**He should have been in bed already, but he had to finish his homework first. Or he would be in trouble with his teachers at school next day. He had be as quiet as possible too, or else his brother would know he was still awake, and boy, would he be in for it then.**

**His brother was more scary when he was angry then a horde of teachers, he thought, while tiptoeing into the bathroom.**

**Listening carefully for a sound coming from downstairs, he opened the door. Closing it softly behind him, he let out a relieved sigh.**

**Looking around, he debated if he should take a shower. He did realise then that it would make too much noise.**

'**Nah, maybe I should take a bath instead," he decided.**

**Turning the tap he let the warm water fill up the spacious bath tub. A nice relaxing bath did sound better than a shower after all.**

**A tiny smile settled onto his face.**

**Downstairs, in the living room, Seto was typing away at his laptop. As usual.**

**Halting the movements of his fingers darting across his key board with rapid speed, he looked up from his work.**

**Taking a long look at the TV set across from him, he suddenly did something he couldn't explain?**

**The Seto Kaiba, famous for his workaholic reputation, shut down his laptop, closed it, and placed it in his briefcase. **

**What he did next would probably make everybody's jaw drop.**

**He grabbed the remote of the table, and turned on the television. Sitting back on the couch, he made himself comfortable by lying down. He stretched his stiff muscles and settled back, in a _relaxing _position.**

**Not rigid and stoic like always, but he was slouching on the couch.**

**Slouching on the couch?**

**(Authoress skims through Seto behaviour book, and finds nothing that applies to said situation.)**

**Okay, this scene was just plain wrong….**

**Seto Kaiba, _relaxing _on the couch? _Watching _TV?**

**But then again, this is my wacky imagination, and it's is my story. **

**So, what I say goes!**

**Letting out a huge yawn in a not so graceful style, Seto changed the channels.**

**He got annoyed when he couldn't find anything decent to watch.**

**Suddenly MTV came on, and he saw a cool rock song was currently playing.**

**It was just starting, and he didn't know what came over him, but he got up from the couch and walked over to come to stand in front of the TV. **

**What he did next, would have made anyone anime sweat drop.**

**He moved his arms in a position, so it looked like he was holding a music instrument.**

**In fact, he was holding an invisible guitar.**

**The lead singer in the video clip started singing.**

**And, oh my god, guess who did the same thing too.**

**Picture this: Seto Kaiba playing air guitar, head banging and singing these lyrics.**

**Gone was the ever composed, calm CEO and welcome to an exuberant and hyper Seto.**

_**I'm going solo**_

_**Head banging on this beat**_

_**I'm going to be a star**_

_**Doing a striptease on the bar**_

**The lead singer was currently standing on a bar in the video clip.**

**Seto didn't have a bar available, so he did the next best thing, jump on the table, and starting a sensual dance, rhythmically swaying his hips to the beat of the music.**

**Somehow, his guitar had disappeared into thin air or something.**

_**Yeah baby!**_

_**Do you like what you see?**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Don't be so eager**_

_**To see all of this naked glory that is me**_

_**You'll get yours in time**_

_**I'll make you all mine**_

**And believe it or not, Seto was actually doing what the lead singer was doing. Getting rid of his shirt.**

**Now that is a scene I would like to see on TV. (grins)**

**He was taking the lyrics and the clip very, um, serious…..**

_**We're going to rock around the clock**_

_**I'm getting rid of my last sock**_

_**Come on girl**_

_**Get ya some**_

_**Let's shag**_

_**You can touch my fine bum**_

_**Let's have some fun. **_

**Pulling of the sock from his left foot, he almost lost his balance. But he was able to slap his own bum before he fell off the table, rolling over the floor, coming to a halt in front of the door.**

**The music kept going on, very loud might I add, so Seto hadn't noticed the "unwanted intruder" standing at the door, disturbing his "personal privacy". **

**There stood Mokuba, eyes open wide, frozen to the spot, extremely shocked.**

**What whirled through his younger brothers thoughts was this:**

_**What the heck?**_

_**OH MY GOD!**_

_**WHAT THE FUCK?**_

_**AHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**My brother has lost his mind!**_

**_He finally snapped!_**

_**Lost it!**_

_**Gotta call the mental institution to see if they can reserve a spot just for him?**_

**Seto, who got up, and off the ground, whirled around when he heard sounds behind him.**

**His brother was rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably, almost choking from lack of air.**

**And Seto? Well, he did what every normal human being would do…..**

**Blush crimson, scarlet all the way, ten shades of red?**

"**I……DID……..NOT….JUST….SEE….THIS!" Mokuba managed to squeak between hiccups of laughter.**

**Seto, who was fervently wishing that he could disappear from the face of the Earth that very moment, was sulking, when he sunk on his knees to the floor again.**

**That was so humiliating, not to mention so degrading, and not forgetting embarrassing.**

**His brother would never let him live this down.**

**He was condemned.**

**What the hell had gotten into him?**

**He was going insane, he was sure.**

"**Somebody pinch me, to make sure I'm not dreaming!" continued Mokuba. **

**When he pinched himself, and it hurt.**

"**OH MY GOD, this isn't a dream!"**

**Laughing even harder after that discovery, Seto turned even redder in the face than was humanly possible. **

'**_I have to find a camera!'_ thought Mokuba. _' This is too_ _good to pass up!'_**

**Dashing out of the room, he left his sulking and VERY ashamed brother behind.**

**Seto, glad he was alone again, stood up, went over to the wall, and started banging his head against it.**

"**STUPID STUPID STUPID!" he screamed at himself, receiving punishment from the unfortunate wall he graced his presence with.**

**Mokuba, slipping into the room again, lifted the camera into the perfect position.**

**And….CLICK…….. ((FLASH!))**

**A brief flash of light indicated that the photo had been taken.**

**Seto, turning around swiftly, locating his brother and the camera in his hand, took his much needed time to process what he exactly saw.**

**Mokuba, backing away slowly, made a mad dash out of the room.**

**Seto, having processed the information by now, roared after his brother.**

"**MOKUBA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "COME BACK HERE!"**

**Mokuba let out an "EEP!" and ran as fast as he could up the stairs.**

**Running down the second story hallway he heard the heavy thuds of his brother's footsteps not too far away.**

**Not caring which room he chose to hide in, he grabbed the doorknob of the door closest to him, opened it, and closed it behind him.**

**He was in the laundry room. Looking around frantically for a hiding place, he discovered the laundry basket.**

**Not having time to be modest he climbed in it, and disappeared underneath the dirty clothing that still needed to be watched.**

**Wrinkling his nose when a distinctive smell entered his nose, he almost threw up.**

**_Ew! Is that one of Seto's boxers? Oh, the smell of that thing! What did he eat when he wore that!_**

**Having to force himself to remain put and stay where he was, he was almost suffocating from the smell.**

**Oh, somebody would pay for this he grumbled to himself.**

**He heard the footsteps of his brother halt in front of the door.**

**Heart hammering in his chest, he nervously waited what would happen, and was sweating bullets.**

**Utterly relieved when Seto started moving again, the sound of his footsteps going away, Mokuba got out of the basket.**

**Never more grateful for every gulp of air he could take, he moved over to the door, making as less noise as possible, lest he alert his brother to his presence.**

**Opening the door, his head peeking out, he looked from the right to the left.**

**Seeing that the coast was clear he came out and closed the door behind him.**

**Snickering to himself he took out the picture he had made of Seto.**

"**Hehe, this will be excellent blackmail in the future indeed…..," he whispered to himself in the dark hallway, a sadistic smile on his face features.**

**He would make sure he had enough copies of this baby.**

"**My precious…..," Mokuba patted the picture in his hand fondly.**

**Aw, poor Seto!**

**Well, I think he got what he deserved, though…..**

**Shows that you should _think_ before you act.**

**Alas, had our poor Setie pooh realised this sooner he would have been spared the embarrassment and Mokuba's blackmail.**

**A picture that was attached to the refrigerator with a magnet, reminded him of the stupid stunt he had pulled, every day he walked by it.**

**Oh, the horror!**

**At least he made sure that he indulged in no more "impulsive behaviour".**

**Mokuba also made him see a shrink for the incident.**

**He had to grit his teeth and bear it, or his reputation was ruined when a certain little hell spawn would make the picture public.**

**And Mokuba? He _made_ sure he got the _better_ and of the bargain. ………………..**

**He was currently stuffing his face with candy and other sweet stuff.**

**Scooping up another spoon of chocolate ice-cream, he wore a smug smile when he eyed his brother out of the corner of his eye. **

**His brother, trying to glare him to death, was muttering all kinds of obscenities under his breath.**

**Mokuba happily continued eating.**

**The clue of this story?**

**There isn't really one.**

**Well, maybe that you shouldn't judge before you know somebody….**

**I mean, Mokuba is considered a sweet angel, but he can be more of a devil than you know. **

**Ah, Seto was a good teacher, mind you!**

**But, in the end the grasshopper outsmarted the sensei…..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_Um, okay…………_

_That was a bunch of bullshit P_

_I hope you had a good laugh reading this, though. _

_And please don't flame the crap out of me!_

_I'd love to hear if I should maybe try my hand at more humour ficcies, though!_

_Also, be honest, if you did think it was funny…._

_I don't mind, I just wrote it for amusement._

_But please, no flames saying how bad the story is!_

_I know it sucks big time, but it's just for having a good laugh!_

_CMG, signing out!_


End file.
